Some enterprise policies require that passwords be changed every few weeks. When a username/password mode is used to build a pooled database connection, the usernames and passwords stored in a configuration file or a database also have to be modified to reflect passwords changes as prescribed by the enterprise policies. Maintaining and storing such changes to the passwords used to establish pooled database connections can be expensive, error prone, and tedious.